<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000779">Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down and Up [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and House have their Happy End...</p><p>Sequel to Worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down and Up [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my <a href="https://100moods.livejournal.com/">100moods</a> challenge.<br/>Prompt: 049. Happy (<a href="http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html">Table</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened real quickly. House had opened the door to find out who had been knocking his door down and had been pushed in by Chase who frantically apologised about his stupidity and fear and then Chase had kissed him.</p><p>And now, after their frantic romp in the bed, Chase cuddled up next to him, House actually felt happy again. He couldn’t stop grinning. Chase literally had brought happiness back with him. Like a junkie getting his first fix after a long time without their drug.</p><p>He was just settling down when Chase startled House, who had thought him to be asleep, by saying, “I brought my stuff back if you still got some space left for me.”</p><p>“There’ll always be some space for you,” answered House, pulling Chase close and smiling satisfied. Life was looking bright again.</p><p>Chase kissed House’s shoulder and said, “I promise I’ll never leave again. I think I learned my lesson.”</p><p>“You better. Nobody ever made me this happy. You’re like this perfect drug and going cold turkey wasn’t a good thing,” admitted House.</p><p>Chase closed his eyes and said, “I’ll try not to get this scared of being happy again and should it still happen, I’ll talk with you instead of running away. Does that sound like a good deal.”</p><p>“A very good deal,” decided House before surrendering to sleep now that he had his human blanket back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>